Power of Ultra (Orion Continuity)
The Power of Ultra in the Orion Continuity refers to two things, the power behind the Ultras transformation the Light of Nature and the physical component that holds it, the particle field created by the first Artificial Star of the Land of Giants and the particle Experiment Orion created on his homeworld. They are also called Ultra Particles, in the other universes/cases. Nature The Power of Ultra is the physical component of the Light of Nature, that is to say, it is the only place where the Light of Nature would naturally appear. Since the Light of Nature is a form of Mana (Life Energy), the Power of Ultra is alive in the sense it is made of up of light/energy based microscopic life forms (Sometimes called Ultra Particles). These life forms can not normally survive in any other medium and would not exist with normal Mana. When exposed to a normal life form, the creatures cause the being to mutate to become more suitable hosts, the form they take on is based on the type of life energy the host would cause them to shift to, Reason or Instinct. It is unknown why this happens but it is believed to be because the host would die if they did not. However, a life form must be of a certain level of advancement to become an Ultra, anyone else would just die and/or gain supernatural power depending on the levels of exposure. If the person can become an Ultra but their dosage in too low they would become a proto-ultra. The alternative is that they be a primitive life form (an animal) which is easier to transform, becoming Kaiju. Effectively, the Power of Ultra is living Light that lives in symbiosis with other life forms. This symbiosis is a complete assimilation between the Particles and the life form and is irreversible. It believed that the Light of Nature represents Natural state of the Ultra Particles while the other lights are the result of the Particles adapting to their host before adapting it to their standards. The Ultra Particles have other effects when the life form is exposed to another form, besides nature. Reason and Instinct, can cause development and advancement of a species. Some believe that the Light of Reason is why there are so many sentient species in the universes where it appears. Appearance The Power of Ultra first appears as a bright white orb or light, when removed from its containment field it quickly turns Sea Green with the Light of Nature. History The Power of Ultra was first seen in the Orion Universe on the later named world of the Land of Giants. The planet's natural star had died out and the scientists of that world worked to create a suitable replacement. Their first attempt of an artificial star used something called Hyper Matter which affected the plasma field the device generated. The white light the field generated became Sea Green as the light of Nature rained down on the planet, merging with the human like natives and turning them into Ultras. The light also caused monster to appear on the planet and on nearby systems. The First Star was decommissioned and three smaller plasma suns were made to replace it, using a different energy source called sub-energy. The First Star was said to be housed in what would become King's Temple. The second instance was on the planet known as the Kingdom of Warrior, home to a brutish race, one of their number, the scientist Orion created a containment tank as he was searching for a new source of energy. After learning from small scale experiments the light turned him into a silver version of himself with superpowers he resolved to never show this power in fear of what his people would do with it. It was his mother Zoe who ruptured the containment tank and allowed the light to spread all over the planet. As before they became Ultras and the plant and animals became monsters, and the Ultras were quick to destroy them, but many of the Ultras went dark due to their savage natures and Ultras of that world were all destroyed save for a few. Power and Abilities *See Light of Reason *See Light of Instinct *See Light of Nature *See Light of Brave *See Light of Zen *See Light of Chaos *See Light of Madness *See Light of Parody Levels of Exposure Note, this is concerning being Exposed to the Power of Ultra/ Light of Nature, exposure to either of the raw lights will have similar but different effects, even if the end result is the same. Level 1 At this level a being would only gain a minor increase in ability. For those that conjure the light of Reason, they would gain increased senses and/or low level ESP. The Light of Instinct would see an increase an athletic ability. This level is a brief flash of light and/or very dim light shined on the host. These powers can fade. Level 2 At this level there is now an descernable increase of power as the Ultra Particles are now causing some alterations to a beings biochemistry, the new proteins they introduce result in certain changes. *Light of Reason: The host gains ESP, greater immunity and stamina *Light of Instinct: The host gains enhanced strength, greater immunity and Stamina. At this level, these powers are temporary and will shrink back to level 1 powers. This level of exposure is a burst of light. Level 3 At this level the host are almost superhuman, creating many small friendly monsters and super powered races. At this level the host gains Biotics and/or enhanced biotics Level 4 It is at this level that the Ultra Particles begin to truly merge with the host instead of remodeling the body. It is at this point the host is at risk of dying if they are sentient and their bodies are not advanced enough to survive merging. It is unknown what the true requirements are but the two species that successfully became Ultras had a naturally high resistance to radiation. This level is near direct contact or continuos contact with the Ultra Particles. Proto-Ultras Proto-Ultras are the result of humanoids exposed to small doses of the Power of Ultra. As incomplete Ultras they resemble all silver versions of themselves with glowing eyes and ears that are a cross between human ears and Ultra ears. They have silver hair, noses, human like mouths and claws on their hands and feet, but their power is now beyond their prior, normal and enhanced abilities. However, Proto-Ultras generally do not maintain their transformed state for long and will generally transform back into their original form after a short period of time, or if they used up too much enery, since they lack the Ultras' level of energy storage. They also lack Color Timers. Abilities *Ultra Beam: Proto Ultras can fire the basic Ultra Beam *Size Change: They can change their size like a true Ultra. *Super Strength: They are much stronger than their original forms. *Flight: They can naturally fly, even if they are not aware of such a thing. *Evolution: A Proto-Ultra can possibly evolve into a real Ultra if they absorb enough energy to make the transformation permanent Small Monsters Like Proto-Utlras, small Monsters are the result of a lack of being exposed to the Light of Instinct but at too low levels to be transformed into a real one. These creatures are larger than humans but hardly giants even if the usually stand above elephants and around Giraffes in terms of height. They may have watered down monster powers but they have highly durable hides but are as easily killed as any large animal. It should be noted that many small monsters at this stage can be transformed into true monsters by forcing them to experience great rage/agression. Biotic Core A power core in a biotic system, the presence of this means that the being biotic powers are now permanent. It appears in non-humanoid races who cannot become Ultras. Level 5 If a being survives level four to reach level five, humanoids will become true Ultras, animals monsters and non-humanoid, empowered aliens. This level of exposure is from direct contact with the source of light and or a concentrated blast/pulse of the energy. Transformation Items Transformation Items, create an artificial/lesser form of the Power of Ultra, it is not alive and cannot empower anyone but an Ultra in human form/host. Wiseman's Eye The Power of Ultra is also important for this, for an Ultra to have this feature, this means they know the how to create the Power of Ultra. The light it gives of is because it produces the Power of Ultra. Embodiments of Light When manifested in the material world, the Embodiments are composed of the same material/energy as the Power of Ultra but altered to reflect their alignments. See Also *Light of Reason *Light of Instinct *Vow of Ultra Trivia *The Power of Ultra is only the physical aspect to the Light of Reason, the metaphysical aspect, however the two sides are incomplete without the Spiritual Aspect the Vow of Ultra. It is effectively the 'face' while the Light is the 'Heart' and the Vow is the 'soul'. *The Proto-Ultras are based on Blast from Another Genesis. Category:Orion Continuity Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Ultra Traits/Powers Category:Lights of Ultra